1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a microfluidic cartridge for separating target molecules from a sample using a centrifugal force, a separator including the microfluidic cartridge, and a separating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sample analysis for medical or environmental purposes is executed through a series of biochemical, chemical, and mechanical processes. Recently, technologies for diagnosing or monitoring biological samples have been actively developed. In particular, a technology for analyzing a sample through chemical and biological reactions in a chip-based device is well known. In addition, a molecular diagnosis method using a nucleic acid has been widely used in fields of infectious diseases, cancer diagnosis, and pharmacogenomics due to its high accuracy and sensitivity.